


plena luna, et irrumabo

by laudanum_cafe



Series: plena luna [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha Patrick Stump, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Patrick Stump, Bottom Pete Wentz, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, Gratuitous Smut, Hunter's Moon, M/M, Omega Pete Wentz, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Patrick is a fucking Gremlin, Scent Marking, Shapeshifting, Smut, Top Patrick Stump, Top Pete Wentz, Wolf Shapeshifting, Wolf Shifters, ass eating, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/pseuds/laudanum_cafe
Summary: Patrick shifted in Pete’s vice grip to straddle his lap and started to rub, nip, and growl all along Pete’s chest, collarbone, and neck...and he could smell this overwhelming stench ofrut.It didn’t make sense at all. Patrick wasn’t a Shifter. He wasn’t Pack. He shouldn’t be acting and smelling like this.Like an Alpha’s first Shift.“Oh,fuck,”Pete cursed when the realization of what was happening hit him.**





	plena luna, et irrumabo

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second installment of the **plena luna** series. If you haven't read part one, you will be very confused so I highly recommend checking that one out first.
> 
> Very special thanks to the entire Birb Pack for their constant support. They encourage my Gremlin antics so blame them! 
> 
> I did my very best to edit but I'm sure there are mistakes. Just overlook them ;)
> 
> On with the show!
> 
> **

plena luna, et irrumabo

“Come on, Trick! Please! You...you gotta...Yeah yeah yeah, right there!  _ Oh my god, that’s it!  _ More! More, more, more... _ gimme more!”  _

Patrick is working his hips for all he’s worth, giving Pete everything he’s got, trying his very best to satiate, or at least quiet down, the seemingly insatiable desire Pete always has for  _ more more more. _

_ Every time they turn the lights down _

_ Just want to go that extra mile for you... _

_ Oh come on. I really don’t need to have a Britney song stuck in my head while I fuck Pete. This is seriously distracting.  _

_ You've got me in a crazy position _

_ If you're on a mission _

_ You got my permission  _

“Patrick,  _ please!  _ I’m getting there but I need  _ more!  _ What are you doing? Pay attention!”

Patrick is drenched in sweat, heart pounding to a beat so furious a tiny voice in the back of his head is saying,  _ “Ummm dude, I think you need to slow down. Or how about you just stop? Look, your body isn’t used to  _ any _ sort of physical exertion and you are dangerously pushing the limits of your abilities. You know, for someone your age your heart rate during a rigorous work out should be around 100-160 beats per minute and you’re starting to kick in past 200 beats per minute, so I really think you should fucking slow down already. I’m being serious, dude! I’m getting very concerned!” _

However, Patrick is chasing an orgasm so fierce he has no time for that little Inner Voice of Reason™️’s highly illogical concerns. Besides, the Little Voice of Busting A Nut™️ will always ultimately reign victorious. 

Beneath him, Pete is a flurry of greedy bottom writhing. He’s snapping his hips back into Patrick’s, matching each one of his thrusts with a more demanding one, dragging scraggly black, Sharpie polished nails down Patrick’s pale back, and continuing his poetic pleas for  _ more more more moremoremore oh my holy FUCK gimme MORE! _

“Fuck, Pete, I’m fucking trying!” Patrick slows down for a moment to shift his weight and catch a breath, which just makes Pete  _ whine.  _ Rivulets of sweat are cascading off of Patrick’s face and body; fat drops dripping down onto Pete’s face. A slick sheen of fluid is coating Patrick’s entire frame and causing their bodies to slip and slide so effortlessly. It feels fucking  _ fantastic  _ on Pete’s dick, trapped between their bodies, and slip slide melting along Patrick’s drenched belly. He could easily come like this, cock untouched, as long as that steady hard pounding keeps being delivered. 

But if Patrick keeps stopping to catch his fucking breath, then Pete is never going to come.

He tells this to Patrick in a very inelegant manner, baring his teeth and letting loose another high pitched whine from his throat. Patrick, always one to please, starts fucking Pete once again. “Touch...touch your fucking dick. I’m...I’m getting close.”

Pete whined again _ .  _ “No, no. Wanna...wanna come like this. Come on, Paaaaaatriiiick! More!”

Patrick clenched his teeth, trying his best to resist the overwhelming urge to clamp down and start biting the everloving hell out of Pete, and instead worked his jaw back and forth. 

_ Oh, he always wants more...more more more... like a greedy little bitch in heat. Well, I’ll fucking give him more.  _

Patrick paused long enough to sit up and force Pete’s legs from their vice grip around his waist. Before Pete could start back up with his whimpers of protestation, Patrick shoved Pete’s hairy, skinny legs over his shoulders, bent the demanding little fucker completely in half, grabbed two handfuls of shaggy black hair, and just  _ went at it. _

It was  _ exactly  _ what Pete needed.

In this position, Pete’s dick wasn’t getting the friction from the slick slide of sweat and he was barely able to breathe, and yet the combination of oxygen deprivation and Patrick’s aggressive snarling, pounding, snapping drove Pete right over the edge. 

Pete tried to cry out, but the combination of being in this bent-in-half position, Patrick’s relentless thrusting, and the sheer force of his orgasm, caused Pete to simply open his mouth in a silent scream as he came all over his own chest and neck. 

Seeing Pete lose himself so quickly after getting so aggressive caused a moment of hesitation and confusion for Patrick. His caring, human side told Patrick to stop, make sure Pete was okay, and that he wasn’t overstimulating his boyfriend. However, the primal, feral side of Patrick was in control right now, and that side was telling him to  _ keep...fucking...going. _

It didn’t take much longer for Patrick to finally catch that orgasm he had been chasing, and with an actual wail, buried himself deep inside Pete’s ass and let go. Pete’s lazy, glazed over eyes went wide and his mouth sucked in a surprised gasp. He could actually  _ feel  _ Patrick’s hot load shooting into his body. 

After a few moments of stillness, racing heartbeats, and panting breaths, the two pulled apart to bask in the moment. There was sweat and jizz everywhere and the stench of sex and dirtry sheets made the air in the room thick with a life of it’s own. It was fucking nasty and delicious. Patrick could barely move but he needed to be connected to Pete in some way, so he scooted a little to the side to press his mouth to Pete’s shoulder, placing a lazy lick to his salty skin, and reached down to twine their fingers together. 

Pete was floating on a cloud of after-sex bliss, giggling like a fucking child. Patrick snorted, feeling quite proud of himself. Pete always got giggly and stupid after an exceptional orgasm, while Patrick was simply stupid and sleepy. Hearing Pete tittering and content soothed Patrick, made him feel like he did a good job of pleasing his boyfriend, providing him with something that no one else can. 

Exhaustion was pulling Patrick into the embrace of sleep but Pete, energized and recharged and still fucking giggling, sat up against the headboard, sheets tossed off his naked and sticky body, legs spread wide, enjoying some fresh air against his balls. 

Patrick opened his eyes and peered up at Pete. Seeing him so comfortable and unguarded like this...it made something in Patrick’s chest start to warm up. Pete was waving the corner of the bedsheet up and down, directing cooling puffs of air towards his overheated body, and smiling as he stared off into space. He stopped for a moment and reached between his legs, touching where a bit of Patrick’s come was leaking out.

Seeing this made something primal and possessive flair up, and Patrick suddenly was wide awake and ready for more. Throwing off the bed sheets, Patrick slotted himself between Pete’s spread legs, grabbed the wrist if his hand, and licked the jizz off his fingers. 

“Trick!” Pete yelled, finding himself startled by the action. 

Patrick growled and shimmied down onto his belly to lick Pete thoroughly clean.

  
  


**

  
  


By the time Patrick was done, Pete was finally left exhausted, quiet, and still. This time, it was Patrick that was sitting up against the headboard, grinning smugly at himself over a job well done, and Pete lying placid and pliant beside him. Patrick was running his fingers through the sweaty, greasy strands of Pete’s hair, relishing in the rareness of his boyfriend’s calm. It wasn’t often that Pete was still; even when he seemed to be at rest, he always had some sort of thin vibration just under the skin. Maybe others didn’t notice, but Patrick could always sense his boyfriend’s constant resonance.

“So, that was new.”

Patrick’s hand stilled, then smoothed back the bangs that were sticking to Pete’s forehead. “Hmm? What, now?”

Pete shifted his face to breathe in some of Patrick’s scent. “The whole ass-eating thing. That was new. I mean, new as in  _ you _ doing it to  _ me _ .”

“Hmm.” 

“Right? But yeah. No wonder you like it so much.”

“Hmm.”

Pete chuckled a little. “Okay, okay. I won’t tease you about it. I was just letting you know I liked it.”

“Hmm.” Patrick’s eyelids were getting heavy again and he just wanted to let them rest for a few minutes. He knew that his mom wasn’t coming home for at least another hour and could afford to rest for just a little while, especially since Pete’s body and mind were being so blissfully quiet.

They basked in one another’s stillness, feeling the pull of sleep closing in on them, when Pete suddenly shot up and out of bed with an urgency that set Patrick’s heart to race. “Pete, what the fuck?”

Pete was at the window, pulling back the curtain to look outside, and then diving for his clothes. “Your fucking mom is home, dude! Oh my god! Where the _fuck _are my fucking pants!”

It was a chaotic scramble while both boys tried to get dressed and look as un-fucked as possible. They only had a couple minutes, at most, before the front door would open and his mom would call out to--

_ “Patrick? I’m home! Come down and help me bring the bags in from the car!” _

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck,” was all Pete could mutter under his breath while they managed, miraculously, to get fully dressed. 

“Okay, Mom! I’ll be right there!” 

Once they were covered up and relatively decent, they barrelled down the stairs to help Patrick’s mom. Patrick ran out the front door to help his mom carry in the rest of the items in from the car, and Pete collected the shopping bags that were left in the foyer and brought them to the dining area to unload and unpack. Since meeting Patrick, Pete had spent almost every single day of summer at the Stumph home and quickly learned where everything belonged. 

The front door opened and Patrick returned with his arms loaded and his mother following behind, smiling when she saw Pete already putting things away. “Oh, hello Peter. Thank you for helping. I didn’t realize you were still here.” Patricia watched as the two boys eagerly handled all of the groceries. “What have you boys been up to today?”

“Video games.” “Reading.” They replied in unison then froze, looking at one another, guiltily. 

Patricia raised an eyebrow. “Must have been some  _ enthusiastic  _ reading and video gaming, then. You both look rather flushed and sweaty.”

“Well, uh, we went. Uh,” Patrick looked over at Pete hoping he’d jump in with an excuse, but he just stood there, eyes wide and useless. 

“I’m sure,” Patricia said before Patrick could embarrass himself further. “When you’re finished helping me out here, I want you to clean your room and do your chores. I understand that  _ reading  _ with your boyfriend can get very distracting, but you still have a few responsibilities that need your attention.”

Patrick dropped the bottle of dishwashing detergent he was holding. “Boyfriend? Um, what...I mean.  _ Boyfriend? _ Mom, uhhhhh…”

“Rick, please,” Patricia couldn’t help grinning. “I know you’re gay and I know Pete is your boyfriend. If you think you’ve been subtle, well, honey, you’re really,  _ really  _ not.”

Patrick’s face drained of all color. “I...this wasn’t how I expected to come out to you, Mom.”

“Sweetheart,” Patricia said softly, “you’re wearing a shirt that says  _ IS IT GAY IN HERE OR IS IT JUST ME?  _ You’re not keeping things a secret.” Patricia pulled away from hugging her son and addressed both boys. “Now, school starts tomorrow so I want you to make sure you get all your chores done and do your laundry. Make sure you wash your sheets, too. Pete, I assume you’ll be staying for dinner, but afterwards I must insist you go home. I don’t want you driving too late and Patrick needs to get to bed early for the first day of class. Thanks again for helping, boys. I’m going to go take a shower before starting dinner.”

Once Patricia was upstairs, Patrick looked at Pete with a flash of sadness. “Fuck. I’m not going to get to see you much after today. This fucking  _ sucks.” _

“It’s okay, Trickydoodle. We can have weekend sleepovers! And if you have too much school work for that, we can always Skype or something. Don’t worry, we’ll make it work. At least you’ll be busy with school. I don’t have a job yet so I’ll just be all alone, pining away for you, jerking off to visions of your mouth. Ahhh, fuck.” Pete palmed his crotch. “I  _ really  _ need to stop getting hard every time I think about you.”

Patrick just grinned, feeling a matching warmth starting to spread under his skin. “We  _ really  _ need to take a shower. Why don’t we take one together? We can use the downstairs bathroom. If we’re quick, we can both get off before my mom is done with her shower.”

“I love the way you think, my beloved Gremlin Prince.”

  
  


**

  
  


The first week of school went by in a half conscious, barely awake, bleary-eyed blur for Patrick. His body was fighting tooth and nail against being torn away from its natural nocturnal setting, and forced, quite suddenly, into a strictly diurnal schedule. He should have been going to sleep earlier to make the adjustment easier, but there was no time for that when he was busy spending every possible moment with Pete.

He did his best to stay awake, but found himself falling asleep within the first 20 minutes of each class. By the time the first weekend came about, Patrick was already bogged down with homework for most of his classes. On top of being terribly exhausted, Patrick had a veritable mountain of work to complete...and it was only the first week!   
  


Pete, though disappointed and sad, understood that it just wasn’t ideal for Patrick to make the long drive to visit. The lack of sleep made operating a vehicle dangerous, and though Pete offered to go to Patrick’s place, it still wouldn’t be a good idea since he needed as little distraction as possible to get his school work done.

After some discussion, they agreed that they would reserve the visits for three-day weekends, teacher planning days, as well as any breaks or holidays that Patrick may have. It was a bummer they wouldn’t be able to spend much time together but, in the wise words of Project Runway’s Tim Gunn, they would find a way to  _ make it work. _

  
  


**

  
  


The last two weeks of August dragged, but soon September was upon them and unfortunately, Patrick’s already heavy workload kicked into high gear. 

“This is so fucking stupid,” Patrick whined into the phone as he threw his backpack onto the floor of his room and flopped, belly first, on top of the bed. “It’s a fucking three-day weekend and two of my teachers have assigned homework, my English teacher has us doing daily fucking timed reading and quizzes on the student portal, and I have to write an entire fucking essay for music appreciation.  _ Music appreciation!  _ Can you fucking believe that shit? First of all, appreciation of music cannot be put into words. Music simply  _ transcends  _ words! It’s a full body experience! It’s an...a..it’s an emotional state! Okay, that’s first of all, and then B,  _ it’s just a fucking elective!  _ Why the  _ fuck  _ is the teacher taking it so seriously?” _ _

Patrick pressed the heel of his palm onto his eyes. He was so pissed off that he was close to tears from it all. “All I fucking wanted to do this weeked was see you and now I have all this shit to do. I miss you so much, Pete. Why the fuck do they have to give so much work for a three-day weekend? It’s  _ not fair!” _

Pete was heartbroken over the news but knew if he expressed how deeply he was disappointed, that Patrick would do something stupid and hotheaded, like saying “fuck it” to his responsibilites and drive over to see him. Patrick was unpredictable sometimes and very much the sort to do something rash. It was his last year and Pete didn’t want to be the reason he didn’t graduate on time or decided to drop out altogether. 

“It’s okay, Trick.” It wasn’t okay, but Pete was trying to be a mature and understanding boyfriend. “I remember what it was like to have sadistic teachers throw assignments at you before a long weekend or a holiday. It really fucking sucks.”

The only sounds coming from Patrick’s end of the line was angry huffing. Pete knew that sound. Patrick was working himself up into a full blown tantrum and was probably about to make some very rash decisions. Pete knew he had to start diffusing the situation. 

“Actually, it kinda works out,” The Omega said, putting on as much of a cheerful facade as possible. “Your grandma asked me come by and help her with some planning for the annual Hunter’s Moon Festival next month. This year it’s kind of a big deal. We’re going to have the new pack Alpha induction ceremony and stuff, which is great because that last bitch...well, after what happened with me, she was kicked out and all. Which reminds me,” Pete continued to ramble when he could hear Patrick’s breathing had calmed down. “This year, the Hunter’s Moon Festival falls on Halloween, which is an extra huge deal for us, especially with a new pack Alpha being inducted and all. And, well, I was hoping, if you’re not too busy, that maybe you could come and spend it with me? Like, no pressure or anything, but we haven’t seen each other in, like,  _ forever,  _ and I think I’d like to show you off to the Pack, you know? And this is, like, the equivalent of a major holiday for us Shifters, you know? So, it would be pretty awesome if you could come up here for that. Or...actually, you know what, you probably already have plans for Halloween and stuff so, yeah, don’t worry about it, I’ll just--”

“ _ Pete.”  _ Bless the gods, Pete adored that commanding tone of Patrick’s voice. Pete let out a soft whimper in reply. “Of course I’ll go to the festival. Halloween is on a Friday this year and I was already planning on skipping the Monday after so we could be together for the entire weekend. That’s why I’ve been trying so hard to make sure all of my work is done and keep my grades at an at least an acceptable level. The first grading period ends October 28th, so it really won’t affect my grades if I skip the Monday after Halloween.” 

The Omega’s heart melted. 

“But don’t get me wrong,” Patrick continued. “If you tell me to drop my work and come over, I’ll start driving right the fuck now.”

Pete smiled, swells of emotion were catching in his chest. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have someone like Patrick. To have someone so dedicated and caring. To have someone so considerate and giving. To have someone that always made sure Pete felt as adored as appreciated as he felt towards his mate.

Even if Patrick wasn’t a Shifter and, therefore, wasn’t actually an Alpha, he was still part of the Pack.

Miss Pam would definitely back him up on that.

Patrick’s attentiveness, devotion, and ardor were unparalleled, and he knew that he could never find anyone even remotely comparable within the Shifter community. And yeah, maybe they have only known each other for a couple of months, but Pete was absolutely certain that Patrick was “the one”. He’d be patient, though. Things were different for non-shifters and he didn’t want to overwhelm Patrick, make him feel rushed, or make him feel pressured into reciprocating feelings he may not have reached yet. 

Non-shifters moved at a slower pace than Shifters, in this regard. They didn’t have animal instinct or biological dynamics to help speed up the relationship process.

“I love you so much, Patrick.”

“Yeah, I love you, too, Pete.” 

They were quiet for a few moments, and Pete basking in the love and adoration that he always felt when he was around Patrick. 

“God,  _ fuck. _ I wanna suck your cock so bad right now, Pete.”

Pete’s eyes shot open. Well, this was an interesting shift in mood. 

“Fuck, Pete. I just...oh, my god.” Patrick’s breath was coming faster and then there was a few muttered curses, some muffled movement and fabric rustling, then the sound of a bedside drawer opening and closing...and Pete  _ knew _ what that meant. “Pete, Pete...talk to me. Tell me something. Come on.” 

“Oh shit, Trick, yeah, okay...gimme a sec.” The quick shift in mood took Pete by surprise, but he was never one to deny his Patrick anything he could ever want. And if his Patrick suddenly decided that he wanted to have an impromptu wank session fueled by Pete’s dirty talk, then who was he to say no. 

Pete scurried up to his bedroom and locked the door behind him. “Okay, I’m in my room. Lemme just--”

“Oh, fuck,  _ Pete!  _ I need you so bad. I wish you were here. I wanna put my mouth all over you. I wanna feel your hands pull my hair as I suck you off. Mmm... _ fuck!” _

Okay,  _ this  _ was interesting. Patrick wasn’t usually so...needy and vocal. Usually, the roles were reversed in that sense. It was a provocative shift in tone, and Pete decided to try something new. “Yeah, you wanna suck my cock? Hmm? You wanna feel me deep down your throat, swallowing me down until you can barely breathe? You’d just be gagging and moaning for it, wouldn’t you?”

The slick sound of Patrick’s hand working his cock was clearly audible over the line. “Yes, please.”

Pete liked the sound of this. “Hmm...I don’t know, Tricky. I’m not sure if you really want to hear about all the things I’d like to do with you.”

“Pete, Pete...I really,  _ really  _ wanna hear everything. Please? Oh, please tell me.”

Patrick’s tone was unusually soft and Pete, still slightly affected by the recent lunar activity, was feeling a bit...wolfy.

He couldn’t help it. Patrick was easy prey. He could imagine it so easily; Patrick all laid out with his throat willingly bared to him, stroking his cock, and pretty little pleading words dripping from cherry red bowed lips. Pete’s normally complacent predatory instincts were coming alive. 

It was an interesting shift in dynamics. In the short time that Pete has been with his boyfriend, Patrick tended to be the aggressor, the one to initiate and pursue, and Pete was always more than happy to allow himself to be consumed by the maelstrom of Patrick’s desires.

But just because Pete was a bit more reserved, didn’t mean he didn’t love the thrill of the hunt. So, he decided to try some new things with his target. 

“Mmm, Patrick you’re such a pretty little thing, and I have so many wonderful ideas we that I’d love to try. Would you like to hear about some of my fantasies? I’d love to tell you about some of the things I’ve imagined while I’ve been all alone for the last five weeks. It’s been so lonely without you.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, tell me,” Patrick panted out. Pete could hear how worked up he was already. 

“Well first, I want you to stop touching yourself.”

“What?” Patrick sounded genuinely confused.

“You heard me, Trick. I want you to lay back and listen for a little bit. Don’t worry, you’re going to get off, but I want you to keep your hands off your dick for just a few minutes. Now, be a good boy for me and stop beating off, okay?”

Patrick whimpered and squeezed his dick. Pete rarely told him what to do, for anything, and the confident and authoritative tone he was using was really fucking hot. “Okay, Pete. I’ll stop touching myself. Now, come on...tell me your fantasies. I want to hear it all.”

“Wel, first off…” Pete closed his eyes and started to imagine the scenes in his head. “You’re always so handsy, Patrick. I’d love to try restraining you and just having my way with you. I’d tease you until you were screaming your lungs out but I wouldn’t let you go. No matter how much you begged.”

A sharp inhalation was heard from Patrick’s end of the phone. “What?”

“You heard me,” Pete chuckled darkly. “Oh, you think just because I’m an Omega and have been allowing you to take the lead in our relations so far that I’m like that all the time? Oh, no, sweetheart. You get what you want because I  _ want  _ you to have your way. Don’t think for one second that I’m just going to roll over and show you my belly so easily. Sometimes, you’re going to need to  _ earn  _ it.” Pete was just wearing a pair of loose basketball shorts and nothing else so it was easy to pull down the fabric to access his cock. He gave it a squeeze. “I love the idea of tying your hands to the bed and having my way with you. I could suck you for  _ hours,  _ bringing you right up to the edge and stopping, over and over, until you couldn’t even say your own name anymore.”

Pete could hear Patrick’s breathing and a few whimpers, but otherwise he was strangely quiet. Pete gave his cock a few slow strokes, luxuriating in the knowledge that he had managed to get to Patrick. 

“But that delicious cock isn’t the only thing I want to get my mouth on. Do you know what else I want to taste, Patrick? Hmm? Oh, I’ve tasted almost every inch of you...from your top of your head right down to sucking on your pretty little toes. But you know there’s one place I haven’t tasted yet, and that’s what I would do next. You, tied up and helpless, spread out and on display for me. I’ve sucked your fat cock to the point of orgasm so many times. At this point you’d be a mess. Just a raw bundle of nerves, ready to explode at the slightest touch.” 

Patrick has his eyes closed, imagining the scene that Pete is describing, his cock pulsing and leaking as he bites his lip and tries his hardest to resist the need to wrap his fist around his dick and beat off. He’s already close; weeks of not being with his boyfriend and not having masturbated for at least the last two days has his dick sensitive and on a hair trigger. He’s quiet except for the harsh breaths he’s panting out. “Fuck, Pete...I’m already getting close.”

“You’re not touching yourself, are you?” Pete growled. “Because I made it clear that you can’t do that. Not yet, at least.”

A thin, frustrated whimper came across the phone line. “I’m not touching.”

“Good,” Pete relaxed and closed his eyes, getting himself back into the mood. He ran tickling touches along the shaft of his penis, making his entire body break out into shivers. “I’m glad you’re able to listen and be good for me.” 

“I--I like being good for you. I always want to do things for you. To make you happy, Pete”

“I know, baby.” Pete was very secure in their dynamic. Even though being an Omega made him the typically more submissive one, he knew that Patrick was very keen on doing anything he wanted. “There’s so many things I want to do but you wanna know the one thing I want most?”

“Anything! I’ll do anything! Please...let me…” 

“I want to fucking grab your meaty hips and drag you down the bed. I’d bury my face in your thighs and leave bite marks all over your delicate, pale skin. Then, I’d spread those perfect thighs as wide as they could go and I’d dive down between you, caressing your heavy balls and taking in your scent. Kissing, liking, worshipping you. But I wouldn’t stop there. I want to go lower...go farther down…” Pete paused for a moment to give a few slow strokes to his cock, moaning loudly so Patrick would know what he was doing.

“Yeah?’ Patrick prompted, his voice thin and shaky. “You’d go down...there?”

“You’re goddamn right I’d go  _ down there.  _ I’d prop your ass up on some pillows so I could keep you tied up but still be able to spread your ass cheeks wide apart...and oh, to see your perfect, pretty little pink hole for the first time. Fuck, Patrick. I bet it’s so pretty and so inviting and my mouth would just be watering for a taste…”

“Yeah yeah yeah...tell me more.” Patrick was breathless, barely able to get the words out.

“I can smell you and your scent is divine, Patrick. I need to taste you so bad. It’s what I’ve been longing for. And you’d be so worked up and desperate by now...I’ve sucked your cock to the brink of coming so many times and you...you’re just  _ begging  _ for me, Patrick. Whining, writhing, sweating, swearing. And I know I’ve been relentless in my teasing, but I want to please you so very much. I want to give you everything you’ve never had. So, I’d spread your cheeks apart, circle your quivering, desperate little hole with my thumbs, watching with fascination as it pulsed with the beat of your heart, and then I’ll just dive right in.” Pete could hear Patrick’s gasp at these words. “Oh, Patrick, I’m like a starving man finally getting their first meal in ages. Your ass is just so fucking delicious and I would just be lost in the taste, the sensations...my face covered in your smell as I just lick and suck and--” 

“Pete! Pete, oh my god, please, please,  _ please!  _ I can’t...I need…” Patrick’s breathing was distressed. The poor thing was digging short jagged nails into the soft, meaty flesh of his outer thighs, trying his absolute hardest not to touch himself. If the air conditioning were to kick on, and a gust of wind blow onto his dick, Patrick knew he would come. That’s how on edge he was feeling. “Please, Pete. I need you so fucking bad. I’m about to come already.”

_ Interesting...I wonder… _

“Oh, yeah? Well, do you think you’re so wound up that you can come just from my voice?” Pete could hear Patrick thinly whimpering. 

“Please…”

_ Yeah, I think it’s worth a try, at least...  _

“That’s not all I’ve been wanting to do. You know what else I’ve been dreaming about? Hmm? Well, while I eat out your pretty little hole, I would start stretching you all nice and wide with my fingers. I’d find your prostate and give it just barely there nudges, just a hint of what I’d give you next. I’d bring you close to coming again, just from my mouth working around your hole and my fingers pressing deep inside you. But then I’d stop. I’d pull back and admire you...so perfect, so beautiful. Covered in sweat and begging for release…”

Patrick’s breathing was getting faster. “Pete, pleeeeeeease.” 

“Exactly like that. You’d be pleading for me...and you’ve been so good, taking all of the pleasure I’d be inflicting on you. I’d get the lube and coat your pretty little hole, getting you all nice and slick, and then I’d do the same for my cock. You’d look up at me, panting and impatient. But I’m going to give it to you, sweetheart. I would wrap your thick thighs around my waist while I slowly sink my cock into your perfect, delicious ass. No one has  _ ever  _ had that and it’s all mine, Patrick.  _ You’re  _ all mine. I want to fuck you. Sink deep into you. Feel your beautiful little hole clenched so fucking tightly around me... drawing me in, milking me. You want it, don’t you? You’d like me to mount you? Fuck you? Make love to you? Screaming your name like a --”

“Oh my god,  _ Pete! I’m coming! I’m--”  _ Patrick lost control of himself, wailing desperately. It hit him with of nowhere and Patrick comes all over himself, over and over, completely untouched. His belly, chest...even his fucking forehead...were covered in thick streams of jizz.

“...Trick?” 

Patrick was a mess of sweat and spunk, chest heaving out ragged breaths, oxygen not filling his lungs fast enough. He could barely hear Pete’s shocked voice on the other line; his ears ringing with high pitched tones as his head swims and his vision is dotted with floating balls of white. 

On the other line, Pete doesn’t wait for Patrick’s reply. He’s now stroking himself quickly, chasing after Patrick’s bliss, and soon follows suit with a shout and Patrick’s name on his lips. 

Pete was speechless, his mind reeling with all of the new and wonderful revelations that he was currently having about Patrick. He had been wanting to make some suggestions about switching things up in the bedroom but never got around to having that conversation.

Patrick usually came off as quiet spoken and unassuming; he’s the shy and polite type, and never one to make a fuss. But once you got to really know the guy, you quickly realize that Patrick has a real powerhouse of a personality. Domineering, demanding, rapacious, tenacious.These were all qualities that Pete  _ adored  _ about his mate. 

But still…

Every so often, Pete would fantasize about taking full control of things in the bedroom. 

Patrick was a greedy, almost ravenous sort and Pete loved the idea of going against their typical dynamic and being the aggressor. He dreamed of servicing his fiery, insatiable boyfriend, and leaving his mind and body completely drained and thoroughly sated.

Pete wanted leave Patrick completely wrecked.

Judging from how Patrick reacted to Pete’s dirty talk, the blonde boy would be more than agreeable to the notion of being ravaged.

Pete was excited for all of the new possibilities that lay ahead.

  
  


**

  
  


Once the first grading period was closed, Patrick felt a huge weight lifted from his chest. He was finally going to have some time to go and visit Pete. The first night of their extended weekend reunion was an important occasion, and as Patrick drove the two hours to his Grandma Pam’s house, he started to get nervous. The Hunter’s Moon Festival was a significant event. He had, of course, already met Pete’s parents, but was to be introduced to the entire Pack...which was basically like meeting Pete’s entire extended family. 

Patrick drove along, gripping the steering wheel with increasingly sweaty hands as he approached his exit. 

When he arrived, it was close to 6pm and the festivities were scheduled to begin at 8pm, after the sun had set. There was no time for Patrick to have alone with Pete. The Omega, as well as Grandma Pam, were already at the location, helping the other elders set up and prepare. Patrick arrived at his grandmother’s home with just enough time to unpack his stuff and take a quick shower (and a much needed stress relief wank) before Pete would pick him up and escort him to the festival grounds deep within the woods. 

  
  


**

  
  


It was somewhere around 7:45pm when Pete finally arrived to pick Patrick up from Miss Pam’s house. When Patrick opened the door and laid eyes on his boyfriend for the first time in nearly two and a half months, Patrick was overcome with emotion. After so many weeks apart, the blonde felt a strange sort of shyness and a bit of hesitation. He almost forgot how stunning Pete always looked and how breathless his presence made him feel.

Fuck, he really was in love.

They both gazed upon one another in the doorway, a softness in both of their expressions. 

“Hey,” Pete said with winsom grin. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans and he shrugged his shoulders as a soft blush rose from his neck to the apples of his cheeks. He bit his lip as he lowered his eyes to take in Patrick’s form from head to toe. “You look amazing. I have missed you so so much, Trick.”

Patrick’s heart was racing, even though his body was frozen. He felt unable to move, almost afraid that if he breathed, he’d wake up and find that Pete was nothing more than a very vivid dream. “Hey.”

That seemed to break the spell and Pete bubbled over into a fit of giggles. “Oh my god, look at us. We’re such dorks.” 

Pete’s words confused Patrick and Pete could see his face turn from shy to insecure. He drew his hands out of his pockets and rushed over the threshold to cup Patrick’s warm, slightly scruffy cheeks, running his thumbs over the jawbone beneath his ears. He leaned in and pressed their lips together, softly and chastely, but full of adoration. When Pete pulled away, they both shuttered. Even that small caress was electric.

“Are you ready to go?” Pete asked. “Everyone is going to start heading out soon.” 

“Yeah, but did you want to come in for a little bit first? Maybe just hang out one-on-one before we go? I’m a little nervous and don’t really know what to expect. I was hoping you could fill me in on how I should act.”

Pete frowned, looking a bit confused. “There’s really nothing you need to know. It’s just a big party in the middle of the Pack’s conservation near the lake. There’s a bunch of music, food, drinks...some people bring some quote/unquote party favors, if you know what I mean. We just hang out, have a good time...oh, and the new Pack Alpha is going to be officially announced before the last band plays tonight. It’s nothing weird or formal. Just a bunch of hanging out and stuff.”

“Oh, that’s it?” Patrick visibly relaxed. “I thought it was going to be some serious rituals involved or something.”

“Nah,” Pete clarified with a chuckle and a wave of his hand. “Back in the olden days there was a lot more ceremony involved. Pretty formal shit. The festival is once a year during the full moon each October, which is called the Hunter’s Moon. Back in the day, the Shifters would gather and make final preparations for the upcoming winter season and give thanks to the Earth. The Elders would lead a hunting team to fatten the meat reserves, and then there would be a bonfire, maybe a sacrifice or two, and then everyone would get wasted, celebrate, and have sex.” 

Patrick blinked up at Pete. “Yeah, I was picturing something a bit more along those lines, I guess. Except, without any of the werewolf orgies.”

“Hey, we’re  _ Shifters,  _ not werewolves.” Pete laughed. “But I wouldn’t mind getting a bit wolfy with you, Trickydoll. I will admit, the Hunter’s Moon always tends to make something feral bubble up in my blood. I may have to throw you over my shoulder and ravish you in the woods.” Pete was nosing along Patrick’s neck and pressing hot kisses along the way. The Shifter was being playful, but there was no mistaking there was an edge of seriousness just below the surface. 

If it were up to Patrick right now, he would have dragged his boyfriend inside and said _ fuck it _ to attending the celebration. Being home alone with Pete sounded much better in his opinion, and feeling his lips and teeth nip along his skin was driving him wild. But he knew this was a big deal and did his best not to be selfish. 

“Ugh, as much as this pains me to do, we better get going. If you keep this up,  _ I  _ may go all wolfy on  _ you _ right now, Peter.”

Pete groaned but pulled away. “Ugh. As good as that sounds, yeah we really should get going. But we have a lot of catching up to do later. Don’t expect to be getting much sleep this weekend.”

  
  


**

  
  


The festivities were nothing at all like Patrick had initially imagined. Even after Pete’s description of events, Patrick was still envisioning some spooky rituals or something, but it was definitely much more laid back and fun. Almost the entire Pack and their families, both Shifter and non-shifter, were in attendance. It was sort of like a small scale county fair meets very extended family reunion.

Patrick stayed close to Pete’s side once they arrived, quietly observing as Pete made his rounds, greeting friends and family, chatting, and having a good time. Everyone that Patrick was introduced to made him feel very welcomed and soon was holding a few side conversations of his own. 

Not too long after they arrived and greeted everyone, one of Pete’s friends told him that a group of them were setting up deeper in the woods for a few impromptu sporting games.

Patrick, not really feeling up to partaking in any physical activities but wanting Pete to have fun with his friends, said to go off without him. “It’s cool, Pete. I’ll think I’ll hang back around here and let you spend some time with your friends. You know I’m not the athletic type and I don’t want you to cut your games off short just because I’m around. I’ll just watch the bands and wander around. You can just come get me later when you’re done.”

Pete appeared distressed by this suggestion, as if the mere idea of leaving Patrick’s side for even a moment would cause him to become physically ill. There would be no way Pete could focus on his friends or enjoy himself if Patrick wasn’t nearby. What if he wandered off too far and got lost in the woods? What if he got bored and had no one to talk to? What if some drunk asshole tried to start shit with him? What if some fucking knot-head saw Patrick and tried to flirt with him...or worse?  _ What if, what if, what if... _

Pete was unconsciously hugging Patrick close, rubbing his cheek aggressively onto the top of his head.  _ Scenting him,  _ Patrick thought. Whatever was going through Pete’s head was making him far too anxious. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t want anything to happen to you and I need you to stay close to me so I can protect you if someone tries to fuck with you. And..and I don’t want anyone thinking you’re single and trying to fucking flirt with you.”

Patrick could feel Pete actually shivering with apprehension as he told him this. “I hardly think you have anything to worry about, Pete. I mean, look at me. I’m not exactly a hot commodity.” 

Pete pulled away from Patrick, looking thoroughly offended. His gaze dropped to take in Patrick’s form, and his expression softened slightly. “You’re perfect. Absolutely  _ perfect.  _ I swear this upon your entire vinyl collection. I think you are the most beautiful person, both physically and mentally, that I have ever met in my entire life. How  _ dare  _ you insult the man that I adore? Now, I must insist that you shut the fuck up with all of that self depricating bullshit or I’m going to have to spend the entire fucking night showing you just how gorgeous you are to me.”

Patrick was about to quip back with something snarky and sarcastic, but Pete cut him off with a kiss. “Come with me, Trick. Please? I haven’t seen you in so long and I can’t stand to be away from you. Look, I’m sorry if it comes off as needy and clingy...I’ve just missed you so much. I promise, we’re just gonna play a few quick games and I really, really,  _ really _ need my gorgeous, sexy, stunning, amazing boyfriend there to cheer me on so I can kick some Shifter ass. Please? I always perform better with an audience.”

Patrick raised an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah? Like being watched, huh?”

Never one to turn down a filthy joke, Pete grinned. “Actually, that’s another thing that I’ve always fantasized about. Like, not literally being  _ watched _ , per say, but maybe something along the lines of doing it out in the open or in a clandestine corner of a public place, you know?” 

Patrick glanced around to see if anyone was within earshot, face burning up with the heat of Pete’s words. But before he could say anything dirty in reply, Pete just laughed and pulled at his arm. “Come on, let’s go hang out with the guys.” 

  
  


**

  
  


Getting to watch Pete do anything while in his full wolf form was not not something that Patrick had the pleasure of experiencing in the relatively short time that they have been together. Pete preferred to spend his time with Patrick in human form, so Patrick hasn’t actually seen the beastly black wolf since the first time they met. He was looking forward to watching Pete run with his Packmates. 

Pete, excited about getting in a good run with his friends as well showing off in front of mate, didn’t think twice before stripping himself completely nude once they reached the destination of the forest clearing. Pete was shoving his clothes into Patrick’s hands for safekeeping and throwing jokes over his shoulder to his equally nude friends, preening a little when he saw Patrick’s bugging eyes and sputtering expression. When he realized that Patrick appeared to be a little more shocked and a little less leery, he just grinned shyly and shrugged. “Uh, I guess I neglected to give you a head’s up about all the nudity that happens when we Shift.”

Patrick closed his open mouth and nodded. He was confused. Seeing Pete naked was definitely giving him a bit of a chub in his pants, but seeing that there were about a dozen other naked Shifters just hanging around, completely unashamed, made him feel uncomfortable. “I mean, yeah, I wasn’t expecting to see, um,  _ so much  _ of everyone. But it makes sense,” Patrick stated as he watched a few Shifters transform into their wolf forms. “Seems that wearing clothes would just get in the way.” 

Pete’s face lit up. “Exactly! See, you get it. I’m glad you’re not all weirded out.”

“I mean, it’s a lot to take in all of a sudden, but yeah. I get it.” Patrick folded Pete’s clothes over his arm and pulled him in for a hug with his free hand. “Besides,” he lowered his voice as he spoke close to Pete’s ear. “I enjoy getting to see you in your natural environment.”

Pete shivered and pulled Patrick close, rubbing himself up against Patrick’s leg. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Down, boy!” 

Patrick and Pete pulled apart, alarmed by the voice that chastised them. Patrick whirled around and saw a very tall, very naked, very scowly faced female, with a hand on her hip, shaking her head at Pete. “Peter, why are you rubbing your ugly dick on that poor boy?”

“Vicky-T! You made it!” Pete’s fleeting embarrassment was immediately erased. He went up on his toes to give his friend a hug, then turned to address the person who was standing beside Vicky. “And Landon Cider, you old hound! I haven’t seen you in fucking  _ ages!” _

“Hey, Pete. It’s good to see you.” Landon said with a smile as she hugged Pete in turn. “I assume this is the famous Patrick you’ve been going on about?” Landon clapped Pete on his shoulder and turned to Patrick, extending a hand out in greeting. “Landon Cider, pleased to meet you. This is my partner, Victoria Asher.”

“Please, call me Vicky,” Vicky smiled as she also extended a hand in greeting. Even though Vicky was completely nude, he felt disarmed by her friendliness. 

The four of them chatted for a few minutes before they heard the call of one of the team captains and then Pete and Vicky bid their goodbyes to their other halves and jogged over to the playing field, Shifting into wolf form along the way. 

“You mind if I hang back with you?” Landon asked as she leaned down and nudged her shoulder into Patrick’s. They walked side by side over to a felled tree that was the perfect spot to sit and watch the group of Shifters running around in the large clearing. 

“No, I don’t mind at all,” Patrick replied as they went to take a seat. Landon did a graceful jump up onto the tree, much more feline in the fluidity of the motion, and then crouched down to sit, tucking one foot beneath her. 

Patrick scowled at himself as he did an awkward backwards hop onto the tree, then looked over to Landon to see if she would laugh at his gracelessness. She simply smiled pleasantly as he situated himself into a comfortable cross-legged sitting position. 

Together, they watched the Shifters, chatting and getting to know one another. He was surprised to find that they had a number of interests in common, and passed the time trading stories, talking about music, and cheering on their mates on the field. 

Landon was wrapping up a story about how her and Vicky got together, when she leaned over to retrieve the backpack she had brought with her and pulled out a mason jar filled with a clear liquid that had some berries floating around. She unscrewed the lid, lifting the jar to her lips as her eyes fondly watched a huge midnight black wolf with huge startlingly ice blue eyes overtake a slightly larger dark rust colored wolf. Landon took a sip of the liquid and smiled as she watched Vicky throw back her head and let loose a loud howl before lowering her head and barking a short  _ yip  _ over to Landon before taking off again. 

Landon started to laugh as she watched Pete, also a midnight black wolf but slightly smaller in size and with deep golden brown eyes, canter over to Vicky and started to playfully dance around her, trying to entice her to engage in some tussling. Vicky nipped at Pete’s scruff and the smaller wolf barked indignantly, feeling slighted that his attempts to show off in front of Patrick backfired on him, but quickly let it go, vigorously shaking his head when he saw Patrick smiling at him. Pete raised one paw in the air, as if to wave at Patrick, and then started barking loudly. 

“He’s never been happier, you know.” Patrick looked over to Landon as she said this. She was smiling again, amused by Pete’s antics. “He’s a good kid, but he’s been struggling with stuff for a while. It’s good to see him back to the Pete we all know and love. You’ve done him a world of good.”

Patrick looked down at his lap, not knowing what to say to that. He didn’t know Pete when he was at his lowest, but the Shifter had told him about all of his past issues. When they met, Pete was recovering from some serious injuries, both physically and emotionally, that were inflicted by the Pack’s former Alpha. Yeah, Patrick was aware of Pete’s struggles, but it was almost impossible to imagine the Omega as anything other than the adoring, loving, kind, and jubilant person he was now.

“I’m glad. He makes me happy, too. Like, really happy. He means a lot to me.” Patrick looked up, meeting Landon’s soulful, deeply dark russet colored eyes. “I don’t know if it’ll sound crazy, but I feel like I’ve known him forever. I think...I think I’d do just about anything for him. But not like in a  _ psycho love  _ kind of way. But like, he inspires me to be a better version of myself so we can work towards creating a more stable and secure version of  _ us _ ? Does that...I don’t know how to explain it.” 

“No, I get what you’re saying. It’s how I felt when I found my mate.”

_ Mate.  _ Patrick rolled that word around in his head. Pete had used the M-word a handful of times, quickly catching himself and then using a less intense term like  _ boyfriend.  _ But if Patrick was being completely honest with himself,  _ Mate _ felt more accurate. 

Patrick was brought back out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his knee and looked up to see Landon holding up her mason jar. “Here. Have some.”

He took the offered glass and sniffed it, eyes watering at the strength of the contents. “Ah, shit. Wow. Oh my god, what the fuck is this?”

“Peach infused moonshine with some raspberries. Real good shit. The old ladies like to run their homemade distillery during the fall and winter months and play around with various infusions so it seems more artisan and less bootleg. So, we always have some sort of White Lightning during the Hunter’s Moon. It’s fitting, really.”

Patrick wasn’t a big drinker but decided to take a small sip. His face scrunched up uncontrollably when he did. “Fuck, that shit tastes like peach scented rubbing alcohol and feels like chemical burn.” He smacked his lips, sniffed the beverage again, then took another, much heartier swig. “I think I like it.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Patrick. That stuff is pretty strong. It’ll hit you quicker than you think.”

He handed the jar back to Landon. “Sorry about that. It’s not bad. It tastes like fire, but the fruit infusion is actually pretty good. Helps mask the afterburn.” 

“Well, you’re welcome to share the rest. Just go slow. Pace yourself.”

They chatted for a while, Patrick growing more talkative and less shy as he got to know Landon (the alcohol also assisted in loosening him up). They watched the wolves run and play, laughing, and enjoying the night. It was a bit warm for this time of year and the combination of warmer weather and an alcoholic flush heating up his skin made Patrick unzip his hoodie and place it on the pile of Pete’s clothes. He sighed in relief as a cool breeze hit his slightly sweat dampened T-shirt. 

Landon reached over and tugged down on the front of Patrick’s shirt, throwing her head back in a full bodied laugh when she saw what it said. “Oh my god, I fucking  _ love  _ your shirt! It’s perfect!”

Patrick looked down, momentarily forgetting that he was wearing a shirt with a graphic of two wolf heads pointed up in a howl, with the words “There are two wolves inside of me” printed above the heads. Below, it read “One is gay...the other is my boyfriend”.

Patrick laughed, too, pleased that Landon seemed to be so fond of him. It was a good evening but he couldn’t help looking forward to the end of the night when he and Pete could go home and spend some much needed time alone together.

  
  


**

  
  


Pete spent much longer hanging out with his Packmates than he had initially intended. He told himself and his friends that he was only going to hang out for an hour, at the very most, but as the night grew, and their games continued, Pete lost track of time.It was easy to for time to get displaced while in wolf form. 

He would bound over to Patrick every so often to check in on him and was pleased to find that he and Landon were getting along fabulously. He’d bounce at Patrick’s feet, sniffing to see what his mood was (mostly happy with a sour undercurrent of an alcohol buzz and a sweet pulsing note of virility), he’d get a few pets on the head, and then he’d run back off to rejoin his friends. 

When they finally wrapped up, it was just after 10pm. Everyone shifted back into their human forms, high fiving one another, and parting ways to either wash off in the lake, or do a quick towel dry and redress before returning to the festival. Pete ambled over with an equally sweaty and nude Vicky after saying goodbye to their friends and promising to meet back up in the main areas for the Alpha Induction announcement. 

Initially, Patrick didn’t notice when the sweaty pair approached, but felt his entire body and soul react once he turned and laid eyes on his boyfriend. Vicky was still mid-shift, her body covered in thatches of dark hair, teeth all long and dangerously sharp, a huge pair of black ears still on top of her head. She nuzzled into Landon’s side, growling and nipping along her neck and scenting her with the side of her face. Landon reacted to the gestures by slowly shifting to match her mate’s features: body becoming much broader and muscular, filling out her originally loose fitting clothes, teeth becoming fierce and sharp, her fur and ears sprouting into patches of a beautiful shade of chestnut brown. 

Patrick was fascinated by them.

“He. Hey, Trick. Quit staring at them like that, you creeper,” Pete joked. 

Patrick wasn’t aware that he was openly staring at the pair of Betas. “What? No, I wasn’t--” 

Pete cut him off with a fierce kiss that made Patrick’s brain melt. “I was just playing, dude.” He pulled away, but Patrick tried to reel him back in for another kiss. “Give me a sec, Trick. I’m all sweaty and nasty. Lemme towel off real quick and put some clothes on.”

Patrick’s, still feeling pretty buzzed and loose from Landon’s Old Lady Hooch, starting singing as he watched Pete get decent.

_ We have to take our clothes off _

_ We have to party all night _

_ And we have to take our clothes off _

_ To have a good time... _

Patrick felt a growl forming in his chest, even as he was singing. He didn’t like the idea of Pete getting dressed. He was sweaty and ripe, pheromones radiating off of him in hot, sticky waves. It was such a shame he couldn’t drag him off into the woods right now. He was feeling spacey and lightheaded. A little disconnected and a lot aroused. 

“Hey, are you good, babe? You’re looking a little pale,” Pete asked with a concerned look on his face. 

_ When did finish getting dried off and dressed? He was just standing there naked. I want Naked Pete back.  _ Patrick seemed to have lost some time while he was having these thoughts. 

“Huh? No, I’m good. Just...I feel a little hot, though. I think it was the moonshine. I may have drank too fast and it’s hitting me a bit hard. I feel kinda buzzed and floaty.” 

Pete raised an eyebrow and appraised Patrick. He didn’t have the typical pink flush and rosy cheeks that indicated he had been drinking. His skin was instead a bit pale and felt clammy. He could smell  _ something  _ going on underneath his boyfriend’s skin but he wasn’t sure exactly what. Maybe he was just getting sick? Pete was concerned, but Patrick didn’t seem to be distressed, so he decided not to press the matter for now but intended to keep a closer eye on Patrick, just in case. 

“Well, okay. But let me know if you feel anything...off. Like, more off. Promise?”

Patrick smiled, eyes a bit hazy but a bright, sharp green. “Promise.”

  
  


**

  
  


An hour before the moon was at its peak in the sky, everyone gathered around the front of the Festival’s main stage to officially announce and introduce a new Pack Alpha to the gathered brethren. Patrick watched as their new Alpha, a stunning gentleman named Adam Lambert, addressed the Pack and gave a short, but heartfelt speech. Pete was all smiles and excitement, thrilled that his good friend was officially the new Alpha, but Patrick was feeling a bit distant. That strange feeling of disconnect and the uncomfortable heat in his blood was starting to become a bit unbearable. He really didn’t want to alarm Pete and bring this to his attention, but he was finding himself growing more and more unstable as the minutes passed. He needed to keep his shit together, and tried his best to distract his mind from what he was feeling, but his efforts were futile. It was getting impossible to ignore the reaction his body was having. He was drenched in sweat, shaking, and unable to process his thoughts. 

Pete didn’t say anything but it was impossible for him not to notice the illness that was starting to consume his boyfriend. Patrick’s skin was ratiating so much heat that he could feel it pouring off of him, even without the use of any of his Shifter senses. As soon as Adam finished his speech and the headlining band came on stage to close out the night with their set, Pete grabbed Patrick by the arm and pulled him away from the crowd of people. 

It took a few minutes, but soon Pete was able to find his mother, Dale. He wasn’t the best when it came to people being sick, but he knew that no matter what, he could always count on the medical expertise of his mother.

“Mom! Hey, Mom! I need some help for a sec.” Pete rushed over to Dale’s side, dragging Patrick as he hastily pushed his way through the crowds. Patrick’s movements were lethargic and he seemed much more out of sorts, not seeming to notice when he was accidentally coming into contact with various people. The pair got a lot of strange stares, and Pete would normally have uttered at least a quick apology as he passed through, but he was in a hurry and had no time for politeness. “Mom, Patrick’s acting weird. I think he’s getting sick or something. Can you help? Please?”

Dale turned away from her friends and looked at Patrick, who appeared extremely unwell. “Patrick? Honey, are you okay?” She cupped his face in both of her hands, tilting his head up so he could look at her. Patrick’s eyes were unfocused and he buckled a little. Pete, who was still holding onto his side, managed to catch him as he stumbled, and straightened him up, but he remained unresponsive. “He’s burning up, Peter. I think we need to take him home.” Dale smoothed one of her hands along Patrick’s cheek and then through his hair. He closed his eyes and whimpered. 

“He was perfectly fine all night, Mom. I don’t understand.” Pete was starting to panic, face growing pale as the worry kicked into high gear. 

Dale gently pushed Pete to the side so she could pull Patrick closer to her side. She gave him another closer look and then leaned in close to sniff along his neck. Patrick very quickly stiffened up and tried to yank himself away, but Dale kept a gentle, yet firm, grip on the boy’s shoulders and inhaled again. This time, Patrick growled at her.

Pete’s mother shook her head and pulled away, allowing her son to take Patrick back into his arms. “Don’t worry, Peter. I’m going to go and find Miss Pam. I think I know what’s happening with Patrick.”

“Is he sick?” Pete was quickly starting to spiral, so Dale went to his side, leaned in, and started to scent her son, releasing a calming wave of maternal pheromones. 

Patrick did  _ not  _ react well to this. 

In a very shocking move, Patrick actually  _ shoved  _ at Dale, and then aggressively pulled at Pete’s arm, forcing the Omega to stumble into his chest. Patrick grasped him close, pulling him in and buried his face in Pete’s neck.

Pete managed to pull himself away just enough so that he could face his mother. Pete looked terrified, confused, and absolutely mortified. Dale just laughed. 

“It’s okay, Peter. Keep close to him. I’ll go get Miss Pam.” With that, Dale went off in search of Patrick’s grandmother.

  
  


**

  
  


It felt like an eternity for Pete, waiting for his mom to return with Miss Pam and hopefully with some assistance for Patrick. All he could do was sit off to the side of crowd on the slightly damp grass and try keep Patrick calm. The younger boy was alternating between sickly whimpers and aggressive cuddling. Patrick seemed almost in pain and it pulled at Pete’s heart. At first he was worried that maybe he had been slipped something and just tripping balls or having an adverse reaction to some recreational “party favors”, but the only person he had been with all night was Landon and she wasn’t into those things. She was sharing some pretty strong moonshine, but Patrick had been drunk plenty of times before, and liquor didn’t have  _ this _ type of affect on someone. 

But then Patrick shifted in Pete’s vice grip to straddle his lap and started to rub, nip, and growl all along Pete’s chest, collarbone, and neck...and he could  _ smell  _ this overwhelming stench of  _ rut. _

It didn’t make sense at all. Patrick wasn’t a Shifter. He wasn’t Pack. He shouldn’t be acting and smelling like this.

_ Like an Alpha’s first Shift. _

“Oh,  _ fuck,”  _ Pete cursed when the realization of what was happening hit him. 

Patrick growled louder, with excitement, with  _ need,  _ at Pete’s exclamation. "Yes... _ fuuuuuccckkkk.”  _ Patrick then bit down on the meat of Pete’s shoulder. Not too tight, but just enough pressure to surely leave a mark. Then he began flexing his nails into the upper part of Pete’s back, subtly rolling his hips, and working his jaw back and forth on the piece of shoulder meat that he was clamping down on.

_ Fuck, I really hope my mom gets back soon because I’m two seconds away from from pinning this kid down right fucking here and swallowing down his entire cock.  _

“Come on, Trick. Calm down. My mom went to get your grandmother. You really need to chill out before she gets back and sees you trying to hump my lap. Seriously.”

Patrick seemed to get the message, and reluctantly and with seemingly great difficulty, relaxed his jaw and moved off of Pete’s lap to sit beside him. He kept his arms firmly encircled around Pete’s waist and just continued to rub his face along his shoulder.

It as just in time, too. Just a few moments after Patrick moved, Dale had returned. “Peter, honey, we’re back. How is Patrick feeling?”

Pete looked up when he heard his mom calling out to him as she approached. As promised, she had Miss Pam with her, as well as his friend Adam, the new Pack Alpha. 

_ Well, if the Pack Alpha has been called in, then it looks like Trick is definitely going through some serious changes after all.  _

“Mom, he’s…well,” Pete freed one hand and motioned helplessly. “I’m not really sure how he’s doing.” He lowered his voice to a whisper, even though Patrick was quite literally attached to his hip.  _ “He smells like Alpha.” _

Miss Pam crouched down in front of her grandson and peered at him, smelling the air around Patrick, taking in the very noticeable change in the hormones he was emitting. Patrick pulled his head away from Pete’s shoulder and lowered his head, peering up at his grandmother suspiciously. He didn’t like how she was getting so close to Pete and bared his teeth in warning. 

In a lightning quick move, Miss Pam grabbed Patrick by the back of the neck and just  _ shook  _ him _ .  _ “I’ll have none of that, young man. You weren’t raised to be a disrespectful  _ whelp,  _ you hear?” She loosened her grip on Patrick’s neck once he stopped struggling and submitted to her. “There you go.” 

Pete couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed. He’d never seen Miss Pam come close to losing her temper before.

Miss Pam gave Pete an apologetic look and turned her attention back to Patrick. “Look, sweetheart, I know you’re feeling overwhelmed and really confused right now. We didn’t expect this to happen to you at all. Once you were past your middle school years, we figured you didn’t inherit the Shifter trait, but it seems you may have a bit of a delayed onset for your first Shift.” 

Patrick looked up at her with bleery, bloodshot eyes. His face was pale and covered in a sickly sheen of sweat. “Sh-Shift? Like...no. Wait. But...why?” He was shaking even harder now and speech was becoming a challenge. Everything was a struggle.

“Hey, Patrick. It’s okay, everything is just fine. Look, we’re going to help you out with this, okay?” Adam had approached and was now crouching down to address Patrick, though he kept a respectable distance, remaining a little farther back behind Miss Pam. 

Having Adam so close concerned Pete. If Patrick reacted poorly to his own Alpha grandmother being so close, how would he handle the Pack Alpha? Luckily, natural instinct seemed to be working in their favor in this regard, because Patrick, realizing he was being addressed by the Pack leader, quieted down. He lowered his eyes and tilted his head to the side to expose his neck saying, as if to say  _ I respectfully submit to the Pack Alpha. _

A thrum of jealousy coursed through Pete’s veins at this. 

Adam glanced over at Pete, smelling his apprehension. Not wanting to upset the Omega any further, Adam addressed him first. “Pete, may I have your permission to approach you and your mate? I simply wish to explain to him what’s happening. Is that okay with you?” 

Pete was honestly a bit surprised by the request. Even though he has known Adam for years, he still didn’t expect for the Pack Alpha to ever be so respectful. “Yes. Yes, Alpha.”

Adam frowned at this reply. “Pete, come on. It’s still me. You don’t have to use honorifics and you never have to agree to anything I request simply because I’m the Pack leader now. I’m still just Adam. Okay?”

“Yeah, I...I know. You’re right. But anyways, yes, I’m okay with your request.” Pete then shifted over to address Patrick. “Hey, Trick, you remember Adam, yeah?” Pete’s heart clenched when Patrick looked up at him with watery eyes and whined. “He’s just gonna come sit with us and talk to you for a little bit, okay?”

Patrick just nodded, not looking up when Adam came forward and sat on his other side. Pete saw that his mother was motioning him to come over to her, so he stood up, carefully displacing Patrick’s hold and moving his hands over for Adam to take, and went over to Dale. 

Pete tried to keep his eyes on Patrick as he moved away, making sure the blonde didn’t feel aggravating his boyfriend by “abandoning” him, but Patrick was distracted. His attention fully focused on the words Adam was speaking to him. 

Dale pulled her son away and Miss Pam followed. “Peter, honey, we just wanted to let you know that we are going to be heading home. We feel that it would be best for Patrick to go through his first shift with the help of you and Adam. Since it’s happening so late in his life, we’re afraid it would be a little unsettling for him to have too many people around. Most of us were so young when the first shift was triggered that we don’t remember it, but he’s experiencing this as an adult and is feeling very overwhelmed and flustered. We don’t want our presence to add to his agitation.”

Pete looked at his mother and nodded. His gaze then turned to Miss Pam, the woman who many in the Pack would always to for help and advice...the woman who had so many adopted children and grandchildren and even great-grandchildren... the woman who basically saved him and helped him rehabilitate, both mentally and physically, after the former Pack Alpha attacked and sexually assaulted him…

In Pete’s opinion, If anyone deserved the honor of Pack Alpha, it was Miss Pam. She has done, and continued to do, so much for the Pack and the surrounding human community. She always turned down the title, feeling it was not something she was suited for. 

“Pete, darling, I know you’re going to take good care of my grandson. You’re a good man and if there was anyone I’d want for him to be with during this time, it’s you. I am so happy you have found one another. Help him. Guide him. He’s always been quite the spitfire, so I’m sure you’ll have your hands full, but I know he will be fine.” Miss Pam smiled. Always so gentle, yet strangely intense. “Now, go. I’ll have the guest cottage ready for you to stay in when you head back.” 

“Thank you for all your help, Miss Pam. And you, too, Mom. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

  
  


**

  
  


Seeing Patrick in his wolf form for the first time stirred some very intense and forceful primal reactions inside of Pete. He had always seen Patrick as his mate, knew from the very start that this was the person he would spend the rest of days with.

But seeing Patrick in his wolf form instantly eradicated any lingering doubts, and made everything fall into place. 

Having Adam with them for Patrick’s first Shift was a blessing. The Alpha had explained everything to Patrick and patiently guided him through the painful and confusing preliminary stages of his first shift. For all Shifters, their first time transitioning into wolf form is a slow process. Their body changes at a much more gradual pace while the human mind tries to fight for dominance against the instinct of the wolf within. It takes years before a Shifter can switch forms quickly and seamlessly, and the pain of the process never goes away...you just build up a stronger tolerance once you know what to expect.

While Adam was still speaking to Patrick, Pete had disrobed and allowed his mind and body to relax and start falling into his wolf form. He tried to shift slowly, allowing Adam time to describe each step, and give a detailed explanation of the process as Pete’s body gradually changed.

Patrick watched with rapt attention, observing the severe changes to Pete’s physical form; hearing the crunching sound of bones breaking, changing, elongating, and reforming...watching the skin stretch and pull taught over this much larger and broader frame...his face extending into a snout and muzzle, teeth growing into sharp points...watching as a pair of huge ears and a tail appeared...and as a coat of thick black fur covered his entire body. 

The only thing that seemed to remain the same were Pete’s eyes. Even when a giant black beast stood before him, Patrick could look into those honey brown eyes and know, without a shadow of a doubt, that it was his Pete was looking back at him. 

Patrick wondered if his eyes would stay the same way, too.

Adam shifted his form in stages as well, following Patrick’s to follow slower pace so he could talk him down from the many panic attacks that had occurred during each increment. Pete did what he could to soothe Patrick, curling up close and giving him soft, encouraging licks now and then. He knew he couldn’t have handled helping Patrick on his own. Seeing him scared and in pain was too much for Pete. He was forever indebted to Adam for his help.

A mid-Shift Adam looked over to Pete, carefully curling a claw tipped hand into the fur of Pete’s scruff. “I can hear your thoughts, Pete. You owe me nothing. It is my pleasure to help the newest member of the Pack. It is what any good Alpha would do.” 

Pete whined and gave Adam’s arm a soft lick.  _ Still. I am grateful for this, Adam. Thank you. _

  
  


**

  
  


_ Everything is so much simpler...clearer, like this.  _

_ The things that I hold with so much importance in everyday life seem so insignificant now.  _

_ The pull of the moon...this is what drives me in this form. _

_ And the pull of my mate. My Omega. Pete. _

_ The stars are so much brighter. Everything radiates an aura. I feel connected to earth in a way I never knew was possible.  _

_ I have never been so free. _

_ I am strong, fast, unfettered, and so very alive. _

_ Together we run. Side by side...in pursuit of one another...closer closer closer… _

_ I can hear all of his thoughts in this form.  _

_ His mind is as fast as our race through the wild.  _

_ His love is stronger and more fierce than any beast, real or imagined. _

_ I have never been so in love in my life.  _

_ My mate loves with a ferocity I never knew was possible. It’s not just his love towards me...which is admittedly a wonder...but the pure adoration he has towards all of those he holds dear.  _

_ I can feel it all. He radiates love.  _

_ Our first night together, both of us in this form, seems endless… _

_ We have run together for hours. We have come together under the stars...souls and hearts entwined. Bonded and mated. He is my Omega, and for as long as there is breath in my lungs and a beat to my heart, I will cherish and protect him to the very best of my ability.  _

_ _

_ I will be the mate that he deserves. _

  
  


**

  
  


Pete and Patrick ran together for hours in their wolf forms; chasing the wind, chasing small prey, chasing one another. They only became tired in the few hours before the sun was starting to make His climb over the horizon, slowly breaking the spell of the Hunter’s Moon. 

The stars were still out when two great beasts curled up together, one golden-eyed black wolf and one ocean-eyed blonde wolf, tucked away safely within the cover of a soft thicket. They watched twinkle of the stars fade as the moon began to travel lower on the horizon, eyes and limbs growing heavy with exhaustion. 

Two wolves closed their eyes and slept.

  
  


**

  
  


Patrick opened his eyes and stretched his limbs. The sky was still very dark and a few stars were still visible, meaning he must have only slept for an hour at most. Surprisingly, after such a long and active night, Patrick wasn’t feeling tired at all. A little achy in places, but nothing major. In fact, he felt more mentally rested and physically energized than ever before. 

He was aware that he was back in his human form, having shifted back as he slept. He was also completely nude. 

Thankfully, Patrick was covered by a soft Sherpa blanket, but even with the warm material covering his body, the morning was exceptionally chilly, and without the body heat of his mate, Patrick shivered. 

“Pete? You around here?” Patrick called out, but only the sound of birds singing their morning songs could be heard in reply. He lay back down to collect his thoughts, and mentally prepared himself to go off on a naked search for Pete. Thankfully, Pete appeared from behind some trees before Patrick was forced to go find him. “There you are. Where the fuck were you, Pete? Didn’t you hear me calling you?”

“Good morning to you, too,” Pete grinned and scratched his balls. He was gloriously, beautifully naked. “Went out to inspect the area and bring back the backpack I had stashed last night.” Pete sat down beside Patrick, cupping his face, and pressing a steamy kiss to his lips. “Had to take a mighty piss, too. Marked a few trees while I was at it.”

“Hmm, classy. Romantic,” Patrick muttered as he nipped at Pete’s bottom lip. “Nothing says  _ I love you  _ like werewolf piss.”

“Why, Patrick,” Pete feigned a shocked expression. “ I had no idea you were into piss. Is this a new development or have you always had a taste for some weird shit? Do you have a sexually deviant side? Any secret kinks we need to discuss?”

“Fuck off, Pete. If anyone has any secret kinks, it’s probably you.” 

Pete laughed as he reached up and touched the two golden wolf ears that were still atop Patrick’s head. “Hmm, I guess technically one could say I’m a furry. I am really, _really _into your fuzzy side. But I guess that would make you a furry, too. I mean, you were the one mounting me all night long when we were all wolfed out.”

“I am  _ not  _ a furry. Actually, I think we would technically fall into the  _ Monsterfucker _ category. And I wasn’t the one doing all the mounting, remember? If me waking up with a wet dick  _ and _ a sore ass is any indication, it appears we both took turns with the mounting.” Patrick gave Pete a steamy look, then shoved at him until he fell on his ass, throwing the blanket off of himself and crawled up to straddle Pete’s legs. “Hi.”

Pete glanced down at the erection that Patrick was rubbing against his belly. “Well, hellooooo there, sir.”

“Mmm,” Patrick’s body shuddered and his dick jumped.

“Figures you would be into being called sir, my wonderful little control freak. My mate. My Alpha.” Pete watched with glee as Patrick’s eyes closed and he shivered again, then softly, so very softly, ran the tip of his finger along the side of Patrick’s cock. “Damn, Patrick. You’re so fucking pretty.”

“I love you, Pete. So much. Thank you for the most wonderful night of my life so far.” Patrick breathed words of adoration into Pete’s ear as he wrapped his hand around Pete’s cock and started to stroke. 

“It’s just the first of many, Patrick.” Pete moaned at the skillful twist of Patrick’s hand. “I love you so much. My Alpha.”

Patrick took Pete’s mouth with his, kissing passionately as they stroked each other off. It didn’t take long before they felt the build up of their orgasms approaching, muttering words of praise and love to one another as their bodies writhed in tandem. 

“Trick, fuck, I’m gonna come.” Pete’s hand stopped moving as his body locked up. 

Mere moments before Pete’s orgasm, Patrick let go and moved quickly down Pete’s body. “I want you to come in my mouth, Pete. I need to taste you,” he moaned right before sucking down Pete’s entire cock.

“Holy  _ fuck,  _ Patrick!” Pete gripped onto his own hair, holding on for dear life as Patrick’s talented mouth and tongue worked over his dick. “Oh my god, Trick. I’m coming. I’m  _ fucking coming!” _

Patrick moaned excitedly, moving his hand faster and sucking deeper. When he felt that first stream of hot liquid pulse into his mouth, Patrick closed his eyes and stopped moving, just giving soft sucks to milk all of Pete’s come into his mouth. He swallowed it all. 

Pete watched in rapt fascination, and before he could say a word, Patrick crawled up Pete’s body, straddling his stomach. His cock was in his hand and he was using some of Pete’s jizz to lubricate his fist as he began to stroke furiously. “I’m gonna...I’m gonna fucking paint your chest. Mark you with my fucking come, Pete. You’re mine. All mine. I’m gonna...oh fuck, yeah, I’m gonna...I’m fucking coming.” Patrick spilled all over Pete’s chest, adorning the Omega in his mark, covering him in his scent. 

Pete watched as Patrick caught his breath, absentmindedly smearing his jizz into Pete’s skin. He felt incredible. “Jesus fucking Christ, Patrick. That was...wow!”

Patrick smiled and huffed out a weak laugh. “I don’t know what came over me. I just felt...I dunno. I can’t make the words work, dude. I’m sex stupid.” He slid off of Pete’s belly and flopped down on the blanket besides his mate. “Okay,  _ now  _ I’m starting to feel tired.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll be able to sleep for days.” Pete held Patrick close, basking in the beauty of their union. “But we really  _ have  _ to get back to the house, Trick. We can’t stay out here like this.”

Patrick whined. “No. Sleep now.”

“I’m afraid we can’t do that right now, my love. Come on. Let’s go home. Miss Pam said she’d have the guest cottage ready for us so we can crash with no interruptions for the entire weekend. We’ll nap, and I’ll make you some food, and we’ll take some much needed showers, and then we’ll nap some more. Sound good?”

Patrick opened one eye. “More sexing?”

“Of course, Patrick. More sexing sounds like a very good idea.”

With a grunt, Patrick sat up and stretched. “Fine. More sexing. Then sleepytime and foods. But sleepytimes first. Or more sexing first. Wait...foods.”

“Wow, you are really sex dumb right now.” Pete teased, but he loved seeing Patrick this uninhibited. 

  
  


**

  
  


After what felt like an eternity, Pete and Patrick made it back to Miss Pam’s guest house. They went straight to the bedroom and climbed right in, holding one another close.

As Pete started to drift off to sleep, he felt Patrick nudge his side. “Pete? Wake me when it’s time for sexing. But you have to top. I’m too tired.”

“Anything you want, sweetheart.”

  
  


*****

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are lovely but comments are what keeps the writer energized. So don't be stingy with your affections!
> 
> Also, pass by The Laudanum Cafe anytime for stimulating conversation and free (virtual) drinks! You can find me on Tumblr at [LaudanumCafe](http://laudanumcafe.tumblr.com)


End file.
